The usual
by dannyxsam fan
Summary: Do we really know what the Usual is? what we really want or what's meant to be? Well Sam is having the same trouble when faced with som1 asking her out.


I woke up, looked out my window, Sunny as usual.

I looked through the house, no parent's as usual.

But something unusual happened to me yesterday, Danny asked me out.

I said I'd think about it and I walked away to my next class which was art.

Funny thing is Danny's in my art class, usually that would be great but since he had just asked me out it wasn't all that great like it should've been.

Heh, do we even know what should've been? Because I don't, I thought I would be happy that he would ask me out and that we're in the same class afterwards so we could talk and muck around, you know the usual.

Anyway as I was saying we wish all these things would happen but what then, they give us what we wanted but you want to get rid of it and have it the way it was before, The Usual old way, the way it was supposed to be.

So yeah me and Danny we were in pairs for this project we had to do in art, which was to make the perfect hideaway painting, another words somewhere you would want to hide out for a while to get away from things.

And if you ask me, which was something I would be able to put feelings into, strong feelings.

Guess who won out of us, Danny, Danny had got higher marks than me yet I'm the one who loves art!

So you could probably know how disappointed I felt after that.

Worse part is Danny also knew I was disappointed and hugged me which only worked for a minute till I went back into my depressed mood again.

After Danny walked me home, Ugh! It was all awkward silence, anyway I phoned Tucker and told him all about it as I hopelessly cried on my bed, I think I put him under my depressing mood too.

So I've decided I'm not going to go to school today and hopefully Tucker might fix things up between us, but I doubt it since Danny really seemed happy about it, shy but happy.

Now I wish we were just friends like the usual routine we had, Hangout and play video games, but then I wouldn't be happy anyway, because Danny would keep chasing girls and ignoring me, so I guess I should go out with him then I'd be more happier I guess.

So I guess my life won't be the usual any more it will be all different with Danny around, forever on my toes, literally.

But I'm still not going to school 'bring bring' 'beep' "Hello?" "Oh hey Danny… am I going to school? Probably not… why? Because I don't want to today" He thinks I'm avoiding him, boy has he got it all figured out.

"Go ahead, try to convince me to go to school, I dare you" He says he's coming over here to get me to go to school, and he's not going to give up so yeah looks like we're getting visitors.

"Bye Danny" and I hung up on him. Now I better get ready for them, yeah Tuck's coming to.

What! They're here already, they're walking up the stairs.

'knock knock' "Sam your coming to school like it or not" Tucker had said, usually it would've been Danny so you could imagine the shock on my face when he finished trying to convince me.

That's right TRYING, Usually I would've thought it was sweet for them to come here and convince me to go somewhere with them, but today was no exception.

I was so sick of them right now and wanted nothing more than for them to go away, which they eventually did… well Tucker did he whispered to Danny "She's a lost cause Bro, don't bother you know how stubborn she gets when she's made up her mind" but Danny shook his head and Tucker sighed and walked out of my room and probably went downstairs.

So I was stuck with Danny all alone in my room, how awkward...

But he moved towards me and sat down on the end of my bed and fiddled with his fingers and sighed quietly then he managed to gain enough courage to look at me with his ocean blue eyes which looked so worn down and I didn't realize till then that he was crying as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Sam, you can just say no, I'll be fine with it" he managed to lie, but I knew he wouldn't be okay with it, he would be heartbroken and I would never be able to face him again, and our friendship would be ruined forever.

And it dawned on me that was why I didn't want to really go out with him, Because I was worried it would wreak our friendship, the most important thing to me, was having him around.

I got up and hugged him which he responded to happily, and I smiled and told him what I had figured out. "Danny, I was shocked when you asked me out, so I kinda panicked a bit" Danny laughed slightly and asked me to keep going, so I did "And just now I figured out why I was scared to go out with you, It's because I was afraid of losing our friendship" Danny whispered in my ear that he was kinda worried about the same thing but he thought he should ask anyway because he couldn't stand me not being his or something along that line.

And so I went out with him and this was the way it was meant to be, the Usual way.


End file.
